It's Hurt Kibum
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Summary : Aku tidak tau, kenapa mencintaimu terasa begitu sakit. Kibum, Kyuhyun (KiHyun) Desember ceria Kihyun


**Title: It's Hurt, Kibum**

 **Main cast : Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Warning:** **KiHyun fanFiction, BL!**

 **Oneshoot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Aku tidak tau, kenapa mencintaimu terasa begitu sakit"**_

Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya sore hari disebuah taman yang biasa dikunjungi pemuda manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Diam-diam ia kembali mengikuti seorang pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya. Mata dengan iris selelehan caramel miliknya kembali menangkap satu pemandangan yang selalu membuat hatinya berdenyut perih dan sakit. Pemandangan biasa yang sering dilihatnya meski sudah hampir setahun memang, tapi selalu berhasil membuat sebuah luka dihatinya semakin bertambah luas.

Dimana jauh dibalik sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam dan wajah datarnya tengah bercumbu dengan seorang pria mungil disana. Pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya hampir lima tahun sejak keduanya masih duduk dibangku senior high school. Pemuda yang juga ia cintai hingga saat ini, dan tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Pemuda manis itu sebenarnya ingin sekali kesana dan memaki atau setidaknya memgahajar dua orang yang tengah bercumbu disana. Tapi setiap ia melihat senyum bahagia yang ditunjukan kekasih datarnya pada pemuda mungil itu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergeming dari tempatnya. Iris caramelnya hanya bisa menatap lekat pemandangan tersebut yang semakin membuatnya sakit, tapi siapapun yang melihat mata bulat indah itu pasti akan tau bahwa pemiliknya tengah terluka. Memang tidak ada airmata, tapi kesedihan itu jelas nyata terlihat dari balik pancaran yang biasanya bersinar itu kini telah meredup sempurna, tidak, lebih tepatnya sudah lama meredup semenjak satu kebenaran bahwa kekasih yang amat dicintainya ternyata menduakannya.

Sampai sepasang iris sekelam malam milik sang pemuda yang tengah bercumbu, bertemu dengan iris caramel miliknya. Keduanya bisa merasakan bahwa waktu seakan membeku seketika. Karena tepat hari ini setelah hampir satu tahun, untuk pertama kalinya sang pemuda tampan berwajah datar itu melihat keberadaannya disana. Menyaksikan apa yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya. Mengetahui semua yang selalu coba disembunyikannya. Karena keduanya tau ada ikatan yang telah lama mereka jalin, tapi tidak pernah mereka sadari betapa ikatan itu begitu rapuh.

Pemuda tampan dengan wajah datar itu mengahampiri keberadaan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya semula. Ia bisa melihat pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya hampir empat tahun tersebut sedang menuju kearahnya. Setelah sebelumnya ia menyuruh seseorang yang menjadi partnernya bercumbu itu pergi. Dan kini pemuda tampan itu sudah ada dihadapan pemuda manis yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Membuat suasana disekitar mereka semakin membeku.

"Sejak kapan," Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tau apa maksud dari pertanyaan seseorang yang telah menemaninya hampir empat tahun ini. Yang kini tengah menatap intens kearahnya.

"Dari pertama". Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih dan bergetar. Pemuda datar itu sedikit terkejut sebelum kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang tak lain kekasihnya ini tengah menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam". Pertanyaan itu seakan menohok hati Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu menundukan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi menyedihkan apapun yang ada diwajahnya sekarang.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kibum". Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbohong tentang perasaannya. Mungkin ia memang bodoh karena tidak pernah bicara. Tapi rasa takut kehilangan akan Kibum, membuatnya lebih memilih untuk diam. Meski akhirnya itu selalu melukai dirinya sendiri

Suasan disekitar keduanya kembali sunyi. Kyuhyun masih setia menundukan kepalanya, berusa mati-matian menahan agar airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya agar tidak mengalir. Sedangkan Kibum, pemuda itu pun masih setia menatap lekat kearah Kyuhyun. Ada rasa bersalah dihatinya mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada pemuda manis tersebut.

"Kenapa?". Kibum tersadar dari keterdiamannya setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun berbicara. Kini pemuda manis itu mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap lekat kearah Kibum. Membuat pemuda datar itu sedikit membelalakan matanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah bersimbah airmata. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kibum merasakan nyeri dihatinya.

Melainkan tatapan iris caramel yang meredup dan penuh luka itulah yang membuatnya merasakan hal tersebut. Dan Kibum baru sadar, betapa ia telah melukai hati kekasihnya begitu dalam. Dan Kibum tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Karena entah kenapa ia sendiri merasa ragu dengan alasannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kibum? Apa ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita?". Kyuhyun bertanya dengan pilu, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Kini pemuda manis itu bahkan hampir terisak.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini". Jujur saja Kibum sendiri tidak tau harus berkata seperti apa. Kenapa ia sampai hati melukai kekasih yang begitu mencintainya dengan berselingkuh. Tapi saat itu Kibum benar-benar merasa ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi, hingga ia merasa tertarik dengan seorang pemuda mungil yang dikenalnya tanpa sengaja saat ia berada dipusat perbelanjaan.

Tapi kini, kenapa ia juga merasa sakit melihat pemuda manis itu terluka karenanya. Apakah karena tanpa sadar sebenarnya ia masih mencintai Kyuhyun?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kemana perginya Kibum-ku yang dulu. Kenapa Kibum-ku bisa sampai bisa terlepas dariku. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah karena aku telah berbuat salah". Racau Kyuhyun tidak jelas. Perasaannya kalut, sedih dan ingin marah semua menjadi satu. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali sungguh apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka. Karena yang selama ini Kyuhyun tau hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang terlihat sedikit gelap, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Tapi baik Kibum dan Kyuhyun seolah tak punya niat sama sekali untuk beranjak darisana, keduanya seolah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis Kyuhyun yang terdengar dan suara angin dingin yang mulai menusuk tubuh mereka.

Kibum tidak mengerti dulu ia begitu mencintai pemuda manis dengan mata bulat yang indah itu. Pertemuannya yang tak sengaja karena pemuda manis itu menumpahkan minumnya pada buku bacaannya, membuatnya merasakan debaran asing untuk pertama kali dihatinya. Dan hanya butuh waktu setahun keduanya untuk saling mengenal dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius.

Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya mereka saat itu. Saat cinta masih selalu ada dihati keduanya. Meski tak dipungkiri sifat dingin dan datar sang kekasih selalu berhasil membuatnya mencak-mencak. Tapi itulah yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya merindukan saat-saat tersebut. Karena setidaknya dimasa itu masih ada cinta dihati kibumnya.

Sampai baik Kibum dan Kyuhyun menyadari, ketika hubungan mereka yang memasuki tahun ke empat perlahan semua mulai terasa berubah. Bukan Kyuhyun yang berubah, karena justru cinta dalam hati pemuda manis itu malah semakin dalam pada kekasihnya. Tapi perubahan itu terjadi pada Kibumnya. Dan meskipun Kibum selalu membantahnya tapi jauh dilubuk hati pemuda tampan dan datar itu membenarkan. Karena ia bisa merasakan, bahwa cintanya untuk Kyuhyun perlahan memudar. Dan Kibum tidak pernah tau kenapa.

"A-apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?". Pertanyaan yang lebih terasa seperti pernyataan itu entah kenapa seakan menohok hati Kibum. Dan keduanya kembali saling menatap menyelami iris masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tau". Jawab Kibum seadanya. Karena jauh dihatinya ia memang tidak tau.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lelah. Sebelum mendekat kearah kekasihnya. Dan langsung mengahapus jarak diantara mereka. Kibum sedikit tersentak tapi tidak ada penolakan sama sekali. Ia hanya terdiam dengan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Yang tengah memejamkan mata sembari mencium bibirnya. Hanya menempel tapi cukup bisa membuat Kibum merasakan apa yang coba Kyuhyun salurkan padanya.

Kyuhyum membuka matanya, yang bertemu langsung dengan iris sekelam malam milik Kibum. Tatapan itu Kibum bisa melihat ada luka disana. Dan Kyuhyun tau dibalik pancaran mata kekasihnya, cinta untuknya perlahan memudar. Dan itu membuat hati pemuda manis tersebut terasa perih.

Keduanya masih terdiam, masih tak ada niat untuk salah satu dari mereka yang ingin membuka suara. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kibum. Menatap benar-benar penuh harap pada orang yang mungkin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Setidaknya in untuk memastikan keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya setelah ini.

"Beri aku satu alasan apa saja, Kibum. Untuk tetap berada disampingmu, maka ku pastikan aku akan tetap bertahan denganmu".

Perkataan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kibum tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dan hanya bisa membuatnya tertegun, dan Kibum lebih memilih untuk diam. Karena ia tahu kekasihnya masih ingin berbicara. Sementara Kibum memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti pada pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Kau tau, aku selalu mencintaimu. Baik dulu hingga saat ini, hanya saja ...", Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sengaja memberi jeda karena merasa dadanya terasa begitu sesak seketika, "Saat itu aku merasa bahagia sangat bahagia. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya begitu sakit? Ini sungguh sakit, Bumie". Isak tangis Kyuhyun kembali pecah. Kedua tangan pucat miliknya sudah tidak lagi berada dikedua sisi wajah Kibum.

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia kini tau, tanpa sadar dirinya telah menanam banyak luka dihati kekasihnya. Dan pemuda datar itu merasa hatinya juga ikut merasa sakit. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini?

Kibum baru saja akan berbicara tapi Kyuhyun telah mendahului.

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu menjawabnya Kibum. A-aku tau mungkin ini sudah saatnya bukan".

Tidak! Apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan?! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kibum merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi tetap saja tidak sepatah katapun yanh keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mari kita akhiri sampai disini. Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga hatimu untuk tetap menjadi milik ku".

"Kyu, dengar aku ...",

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan cintamu yang baru".

Dan setelahnya kibum hanya bisa terpaku disana sembari menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dari hadapannya. Ya, kini semua telah berakhir dan inilah yang memang diinginkan Kibum belakangan ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang hatinya justru terasa sakit. Pemuda datar itu memegang dadanya yang terasa mendadak sesak. Dan Kibum masih tetap berada disana dengan hujan yang mulai turun mencari jawaban yang sudah jelas diketahuinya karena apa. Jawaban yang ia pungkiri bahwa sesungguhnya jauh disudut hatinya pemuda datar itu masih mencintai kekasihnya, tidak tapi mantan kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia sangat bersyukur hujan turun begitu deras. Setidaknya itu bisa membantunya menyamarkan suara isak tangisnya yang semakin kencang. Ini menyakitkan sungguh, ia masih sangat mencintai Kibumnya. Tapi keterdiaman pemuda itu membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah. Kyuhyun hanya terus berjalan berharap setelah ini seiring dengan hujan yang turun perasaan sakit dihatinyapun akan ikut terhanyut terbawa hujan.

Dan sore itu dibawah guyuran hujan. Dua hati yang sebenarnya saling mencintai akhirnya berpisah.

 **END...**


End file.
